1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and data networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to managing access control clients and secure elements.
2. Description of Related Technology
Access control is required for secure communication in most prior art wireless radio communication systems. As an example, one simple access control scheme might comprise: (i) verifying the identity of a communicating party, and (ii) granting a level of access commensurate with the verified identity. Within the context of an exemplary cellular system (e.g., Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)), access control is governed by an access control client, referred to as a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) executing on a physical Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC). The USIM access control client authenticates the subscriber to the UMTS cellular network. After successful authentication, the subscriber is allowed access to the cellular network. As used hereinafter, the term “access control client” refers generally to a logical entity, either embodied within hardware or software, suited for controlling access of a first device to a network. Common examples of access control clients include the aforementioned USIM, CDMA Subscriber Identification Modules (CSIM), IP Multimedia Services Identity Module (ISIM), Subscriber Identity Modules (SIM), Removable User Identity Modules (RUIM), etc.
Traditionally, the USIM (or more generally “SIM”) performs the well known Authentication and Key Agreement (AKA) procedure, which verifies and decrypts the applicable data and programs to ensure secure initialization. Specifically, the USIM must both (i) successfully answer a remote challenge to prove its identity to the network operator, and (ii) issue a challenge to verify the identity of the network.
Existing SIM solutions consist of one or more SIM software identities that are “hardcoded” to a physical UICC card media; i.e., the SIM card assembly cannot be re-programmed, etc. Moreover, for all practical intents and purposes, prior art SIM cards are indivisible; that is, the SIM software is inseparable from the physical UICC card media. Consequently, certain operations cannot be performed within the existing SIM card framework. For example, a SIM cannot be moved between SIM cards, modified, revoked, and/or enabled for different network carriers. For reasons described in greater detail subsequently herein, existing SIM card solutions have become increasingly inadequate for the evolving complexities of cellular technologies (and other wireless technologies).
Accordingly, new solutions are needed for post-deployment SIM management capabilities.